Love story
by shimi 1
Summary: While squabbling with his best friend Rudy, Edward receives an unknown pink box. While going through the box, Edward discovers that he loves treasure hunting, but treasure hunting love is not his type of game. As the title says its a short fluffy love story. (slash)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own twilight.**

 **A/N: It's a short fluffy love story of Jasper and Edward. I just wanted to write a slash story for myself. It's about 3-4 chapter long, don't worry I will update this fic daily. So, here it is.**

* * *

 **oooOooo**

 **Chapter 1**

Epov

"Rudy! Rudyy! Rudyyyy!"

"You know my hearing in perfect Ed" a slightly red and huffing Rudy, my best friend and flatmate replied.

"That's why you replied so fast," I said, mimicking his tone and voice.

"Ha Ha Ha very mature Ed, very mature," he leaned into my bedroom's door while smirking at me.

Why is he smirking like that, is there something on my face, Nah! He would have clicked a picture if that had been the case. He is far more childish than I am. I am mature, really, mother's promise, see I am serious about what I said…

"Ed stop that, it's not like people are listening or reading your thoughts, there is no need to explain or prove yourself in your brain like that." Wait, how did he know what I am thinking.

"Cause you have that 'I am serious face' right now, aaannnd you make that face only when you are lying about something." At this, I gasped.

"I wasn't lying I am very mature if you don't believe me then go and ask my mama." I wanted to stomp my foot, but I managed with a pout.

I was mad at him, how can he mock his best friend like that it's not nice. He was now shaking with a poorly concealed laughter. And after thinking about my actions I too started laughing at my childi… goofiness.

We were still in our laughing fit when our doorbell interrupted us.

Sobering up we went to the main door, Rudy opened the door before I could, after talking to whoever that was on the door he closed the door with his foot and turned with a parcel in his hand.

"Someone left a box for you at our door"

Huh, someone has sent me a parcel more precisely a box, a pink box, but why? I mean it's not my birthday or anything.

"Ed, you know it's not healthy to talk to yourself like that." Here comes the sarcasm, I think Rudy should change his name to sarcasm…. Oh, that would be so funny.

I didn't realize I was actually laughing until Rudy poked my cheeks.

"What?" I said still smiling.

"You were giggling." He said with glittering eyes and that damn smirk.

"I was not." I declared with a pointed look.

Raising an eyebrow, he drawled in his 'no point in arguing' tone, "You. Were. Giggling."

Well, there's really no point in arguing when he is like this. Sighing, I accepted my defeat. I stared at the box, a box that could kill me, a cursed box that's kills the person who opens it, a box wrapped in pink chart paper, OK I admit that was overdramatic…

"Edwaaard, come on, it's not gonna kill you." See he is a freaking psychic.

I was still a little wary about opening an unknown box. I mean, who knows what's in it. While I was munching about this situation and all the possible consequences, out of nowhere, I heard a growl. I knew it. That pink box is cursed. I glanced up to make sure Rudy was alright, but I discovered that the growling sound was coming from Rudy.

"I swear to god Edward, I will kill you with my bare hands if you didn't open that box right the fuck now." Was he pissed? Why I don't know. I was just ensuring our safety.

Anyway, I have no option now, but to open the box, deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths.

"FINALLY" was shouted by the newly born caveman aka Rudy.

"What's in it?"

"You will have to let me see before I can tell you that Mr. Cav… Rudy" I said in a tone which my mom uses on me while opening any gift, see who is childish now.

I opened the box to find a cute teddy bear and a letter, again pink. I took the teddy bear in my hand and opened the letter.

'Dear Edward,

I love you, and I wanted to tell you this from a long time, but I was scared that you would reject me. I have liked you from the moment I saw you, after observing you from afar for a long time I realized that there might a chance between you and me. Therefore, I have decided that I will take a chance.

Please think about it. There is another packet in this box for you, open it.

I can assure you that I am not any psycho, murderer, alien, or a vampire.

Your lover'

Well 'The lover' is at least a human that's comforting.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

 **A/N: So, this chapter is about our lover boy, just to make you guys believe that he's really a human. ;)**

* * *

 **oooOooo**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Jpov**

Sigh, I am very nervous about this.

Argh! Why am I so terrified? but I love him, that's for sure.

Before meeting him, I was bitter, I was hurt by someone very close and decided to never fall in love again.

I was so sure that no one can break my walls, but he shattered my walls in an instant and the most devastating thing was that he didn't even know it. It's even ridiculous to say that I tried to deny him, denying him only made my desires grow.

It's really funny to think how I planned about escaping him and ended up being closer to him, to his beautiful presence. I still remember that day when I met my life:

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey Jasper, How are you, sweetie?" Rosalie my big sister asked with a small smile on her face.

"Fine Rosie," I replied a little curtly.

I could see her anger, "Alice isn't worth it Jas, stop moping. You will find your destiny just wait for the right time, this is not the end of universe Jasper, you are only 19."

"Rose, give me some time I will get over it, OK," I said looking directly into her eyes.

"Sure, Jasper whatever you say" her face was calm, too calm.

Suddenly she smiled, focusing I could see Emmett, my sister's boyfriend scurrying around with Jacob our dog. Emmett is like a bear in build and a teddy bear at heart. Rose and Emmett were like married couples always bickering around about nothing and everything; I wanted that for me too.

Emmett was basically from Chicago, but lived here in Forks, working with my sister in their newly opened garage. Today his brother was also here, I was asked to accompany him for the yearly book fair in Port Angeles. Well, more precisely Emmett told me to take his little brother, lamb to the book fair and keep an eye on him inconspicuously. I was sure that his brother was a five-year-old kid by the way he was talking about him, but Rosalie told me that he is 17, it took all control to not to burst into a fit of laughter, but my efforts were ruined by Rosalie's smirk. I started guffawing but Emmett gave me a dark glare successfully stopping my laughter, after a few seconds I felt as if Emmett was planning on sending me to a hospital, but instead of a punch I heard a boisterous laugh, Emmett's boisterous laugh started a new round of laughing fit. It felt good.

While I was very close to Rose, I wasn't that active in her life as a family member should and after my breakup with Alice I was determined to make up for my negligence.

I was about to ask about Edward when I heard strings, I turned to hear a voice, a smooth singing voice and saw the most beautiful thing in the world, singing with an acoustic guitar, was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, with a beautifully flushed face and slightly downcast glazed green eyes shielded by auburn strands.

"Close your mouth" someone, whispered in my ear with a very amused tone.

I don't know when the song finished, or for that matter, what the song was about I was only aware of my beautiful boy, he was coming towards me with curious eyes and a shy smile.

"…" My boy said, still smiling.

"…" My boy was frowning; his eyes were sad and disappointed. No, don't get sad, tell me I will make the sadness go away.

While I was trying to assess the reason behind his frowning, someone smacked me in my head. Hard.

"Ow! What the fuck Rosalie."

"Language Jasper" she replied in a slightly heated voice.

"Jasper, introduce yourself, Edward here has introduced himself twice."

I stared dumbly at Edward, before stuttering a lame introduction. Very smooth Jasper.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

I never believed in love at first sight but that day I really fell in love with him.

It wasn't as shocking as it seems that I fell for a boy, I always knew that I liked boys as well as girls. I was out and proud about my preference, but I was partial when it came to girls so I was somewhat sure that at the end, I would settle with a girl, however, I wasn't against the idea of being with Edward, in fact, I was wishing for it.

I knew he was my future, but I was scared to admit that to him. That's why I decided to get close to him first, as friends, we were pretty close and if I hadn't fallen for him before I would have done it after knowing him. He was so sweet and pure, a little childish, but intelligent and the most attractive thing about him was his ability to love unconditionally.

It has been 5 years since that fateful day and today I am finally going to confess my love for him.

But firstly, I am heading to Rosalie's.

After 2 hours' drive I have finally reached my destination, Cullen's garage, they got married two years back and decided to settle I Forks. After entering the garage, Emmett pulled me into his crushing hug followed by a pat on the shoulder by a big-bellied, 7 months pregnant Rosalie, I swear the twins would become great footballers one day by the strength they kick my poor sister.

Seeking their advice is important before my confession, Rosalie knew from the start that I was in love with Edward and much to my astonishment encouraged and supported me on this wholeheartedly; on the other hand, Emmett discovered my love for his little brother, after the book fair incident. He still sometimes makes fun of me in front of Edward, with that reference.

Except at that time, Emmett showed me that why I should never cross him.

It took him three whole months before accepting my feeling for his little brother; he shared about how his lamb was always beautiful and very sensitive, how he loved everybody wholeheartedly and unconditionally. Therefore being an easy target for players and manipulators.

He told me about James, one of my sister's and Emmett's college mates, how James had planned to tap Edward for his pleasure with his gang, if it wasn't for Rosalie's interference by revealing James intentions, Edward would have suffered greatly. This was also one of the reasons, Emmett fell for my sister, her quality of standing for what is right is really commendable. Emmett never told Edward about James, but he got more protective for his lamb.

After some more talking and a life threat if I ever were to hurt Edward intentionally, Emmett too started supporting my feelings and me.

I was brought back to present by a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw the worry lines on Emmett's usually smiling face.

"Is everything okay, you look a little pale? I mean you are naturally **fair** , but not like this." He finally said in an amused manner, sigh, when oh lord! When will he stop teasing me about the 'book fair incident'?

I grunted an 'I am fine' reply and told them about my plan.

After another round of teasing, they finally started talking in a serious way.

Emmett started first, "Jas while I appreciate that you want to confess your love like that, I don't think it would be right to just announce it in front of everyone."

"Yeah, I agree with Em, lamb is very shy and reserved, I don't think he will take it nicely to get proposed in front of the entire family like that," Rosalie said.

Shit. They are right, he will never like it, I am so grateful that I came here for their advice.

"You know Jasper when lamb was small he used to love treasure hunting."

I was really confused by Emmett's sudden declaration, I mean this not the time to discuss small Edward's favorite games. Although somewhat irritated I can't help but smile mentally by picturing a cute smaller version of my Edward, so I stored the information and decided to ask more things about younger Edward later.

My next words were not what I had planned on saying and I knew that I was about to get a full blown teasing by Emmett, "He must have been the cutest kid in the entire world"

I was proved right after I heard a loud, boisterous crowing, "Oh my God! You are a bigger sap than me Jasper, I must say lamb is lucky to have you."

I was touched, but his next words replaced all my love for him and now I just wanted to deck him.

"Now stop gushing like a girl Jasmine, we have a plan to execute"

"What plan?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

After Emmett explained his wonderful idea I just wanted to kiss him, but I knew he will never let me live with that so instead of kissing I pulled him into a crushing hug, well I was the only one who was crushed but whatever I was grateful for their help.

Just wait for me, sugar. Your lover is coming to get you.

* * *

 **Hmmm... what is he up to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own twilight.**

 **A/N: I just wanted to give you a peek into Edwards's life before the main and the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **oooOooo**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Epov**

I was nervous, who is this guy. Oh, if you haven't noticed yet, then I should mention that I am gay, completely and happily out of the closet. I am few of those lucky ones who have a super supportive family and amazing friends.

I came out to everyone in elementary school it was an accident actually. I was talking with bear, my big brother (he is literally like a bear) on phone while-

*FLASHBACK*

"Bear I want to tell you something" I can't believe I am sweating in September. I am very close to Emmett and when I feel like this, I call him by our childhood name. It's my way to tell him that I need him.

"What is it lamb, you alright." I could practically see him going pale. He is like a mother hen when it comes to my well-being

"Hold on mother, let me complete first"

"Stop glaring the phone Em, I was just kidding" well, I wasn't, but I can't say that to my mother hen.

A deep sigh brought me back to our conversation, "Ed why are you giggling", oh crap! What should I say to him now?

"Please bear, I want to tell you something very serious."

"Yes, lamb I am listening,"

"I don't know how to tell this-" suddenly my phone beeped and it got off.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed with a rather embarrassing screech.

"Calm down Ed, just charge your cell", Tanya said, looking at me with a small smile.

Tanya is a nice girl, one of my closest friends and my all-time cheerleader cum support. She has been there for me whenever I needed and Vice Versa, the reason behind her recent Edward rescue mission was my not so normal situation regarding, Edward junior, locker room, arousal, and a BOY.

"Edward your cell is powered up now", Tanya instructed in a firm commanding voice, I can't back off now. Shit!

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ring…. No response.

"He's not picking up, " I said in with shagged shoulders and calm voice.

A pointed look was all I got in response. Sighing, I dialed again.

Ring… Ring… the moment bear picked up his cell I got panicked and said, "I got a hard on in the locker room while watching Garret," this wasn't how I wanted this to come out, "I think I am gay." Oh yes, you idiot, you will definitely put the icing on the cake.

It was a moment later that I heard shattering of glass and multiple gasps, shit where is he, and was that call on speaker.

"Fuck, lamb I am so sorry, I just was visiting mom for our usual weekend family and friends lunch, I was helping mom with salad, my phone was connected with speakers and in a hurry of receiving your call I accidentally-"

I think I passed out before he could finish his sentence, cause when I opened my eyes next, I was surrounded by my whole bunch of folks and friends, smiling at me with a gentle expression.

"We love you" was the only thing uttered by mom before I was pulled into a crushing group hug.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

So it's safe to say that my coming out was pretty dramatic and was taken very positively if we just ignore the fact that it was an accident. And I will rather not relate my embarrassing pro toddler style crying after everyone said how much they love me, love me as I am.

I am rather lucky for having such an understanding and loving family.

I am lucky in most of the thing, but not so much with my love life, it's not like I haven't dated or anything, it's just that due to the close bond I share with my family and friends it's sometimes difficult to find someone who can understand our bond, well that, and Emmett's show of mother hen tendencies.

It's not like I am in love with someone whom I can't have, it's not that I am in love with my best friend.

Sigh. Who am I kidding, even Jacob can tell that I am in love with Rudy, but I can't have him like that, he's straight and I think in love with Bella, my other best friend. Sometimes it seems like the only reason he reached me like that was Bella.

I don't know why I even bother thinking about him in that way, it's useless to pine for him, and I should really move on now. The way he reacted when I opened that pink box made it clear that he has no such feelings for me, he was happy that someone has proposed me like that and somewhere I am happy too that there is someone who loves me enough to do such a thing for me.

However, I am not sure about opening the other package, after analyzing the pink box and other things, I am sure about two things, first, this person is close to me, I know him and he knows me too. Because Rudy would never give me an unknown box just like that and after finding the content, normally he would have called Em, and they would have called me for interrogation hours ago. When I said that they are protective of me, I meant that, so the guy has obtained their permission before doing this and is approved by everyone, that also implies that whatever it is, is safe enough for me

I may be a little childish, sigh, Rudy is right, I am childish, so yeah, I was saying I may be a little childish but that doesn't mean I am stupid.

Now the main question do I want to know who this 'lover' is

.

.

.

Yes!

* * *

 **Hmm… seems like Edwards gonna find his cowboy. Well, lucky him, he will finally find his soul mate in the next chapter.**

 **On the other hand, Jasper is happy and equally nervous that he will finally confess his feeling to his beautiful boy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own twilight.**

 **A/N:** **While I really want to continue this story, I can't as this chapter will conclude the plot, but I can add few one-shots if you want.**

 **Our final chapter with lover and lamb.**

* * *

 **oooOooo**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Epov**

If I said, I am nervous it would be the understatement of the year.

I have finally decided to open the other package from that pink box, Rudy said that he will stay with me for whatever it is, for the sake of my safety; I barely restrained myself from knocking him. That sneaky shit knows what this whole thing is about, but I played along, I wanted to find out who is behind all this.

After opening the package I actually found two things in it, the first one was another letter and the second one was an envelope.

I glanced up to see Rudy, who was busy in discerning my reactions. I was right, this is an integrated plan.

Well, if they want to play it like this then,

"I think I should read the letter first"

With that said, I opened the letter:

'Dear Edward,

Thank you for believing me, I want to tell you that I will respect your rejection too if it came to that. So I am sure you want to know my identity, believe me when I say I want you to know me. I know that you love treasure hunting, therefore I have created a small treasure hunt for you, and if you are able to complete your quest, you will reach my identity.

Yours anxiously waiting lover'

I don't know why, but I knew that I would accept him.

After reading the letter I reached for the envelope with hitched breath and pounding heart, my ears were ringing and mind was blank.

Opening the envelope I again found two things, firstly, I found a photo, my photo in which I am looking slightly red and giving a wide smile to the camera, according to the surrounding and my clothes this picture was taken at the garage opening party, I was 17 at that time. At its back, I found something, 'I fell in love with you, the moment I saw you that day' was written on it.

I don't know how but those few words made me feel like I was the most special guy in the world.

The second thing I found was a card that read:

'Go to the door, watch out for more,

It's a childish riddle; if you want, you can giggle.'

I can't help but giggle, he is childish, just like me.

With that, I walked towards the main entrance, when I got close enough, I saw a folded sticky note on the doorframe. I fetched it and opened as quickly as possible.

'Watching you laugh, watching you weep,

I love looking into your shining eyes so deep.'

A riddle, well, it's good that I like solving riddles. Moreover, I must admit that my 'lover' is a bit cheesy and a whole lot of sappy, just the way I like.

Twisting and turning the lines in my head, I understood that he is closer to me than I thought.

Hmm….watching you laugh…watching you weep…. Usually, I don't cry, I only cry while watching a movie.

"The couch!" I exclaimed loudly, next clue is around my couch.

I scurried over to my couch and started searching it, finally, I found the sticky note.

'Feeding my emotions, with your presence,

Always eating my soul, with the desire to touch."

Oh… poor baby, he has suffered in silence for more than five years. How can I not admire him?

Feeding and eating… we usually feed in the kitchen.

I hunted the kitchen as if I lost my gold biscuit in it.

After 12-13 excoriating minutes, I had the sticky note in hands, I felt so proud of myself that can't even explain.

My treasure had yet another riddle:

'They say love is the reflection of our being,

That shines like silver like the moon of mine.'

He called me his moon, I don't think he knows how special that is for me. I just want to kiss him and believe me I know how ridiculous this is.

This one took a while before I could figure it out, and the moment I got the answer I literally ran towards my bedroom to my dressing table.

And since my guess was right, I found two sticky notes on my dressing table's mirror.

This time the sticky notes weren't folded, they were heart shaped and pink in color.

The first one said:

'Read the words aloud'

Therefore, I read the second note in a clear and loud voice. Taking the note in my hands, I started,

"You sleep like angels, you rise like dream-"

Before I could finish, a voice with heavy, southern accent interrupted me,

"Look around mah sugar and tell yur southern lover how ya feel"

Turning around I was shocked to find Jasper with his blond hair, sapphire eyes, dimpled smile, my favorite faded jeans, blue shirt and those damn sexy boots, on his knees with a red rose in his hand.

"I love ya my Edward", I can't believe it.

I don't know how long I stared at him with open mouth and wide eyes, but suddenly I don't know why, but I started crying.

In a second I was engulfed by a pair of strong arms, I cried on his chest while mumbling incoherent words.

After a few minutes I felt as if I should say something, still clinging to him I shifted a little so I could reach up to his ears and then whispered:

"I love you too Rudy." The moment those words left my mouth, I was lifted up and thrown onto my bed with a girly squeal from me.

"Can't ya just say mah real name for once" with that he started tickling me.

And let me tell you one thing, I can stand smelling like a wet dog, but I can't stand against tickling.

While I giggled hysterically he said, "Say it or I won't stop." I know I will lose eventually, but still, I tried to defy him.

Within seconds, I was flipped on my stomach and Rudy settled himself on my back, a moment later I felt hot breaths on my ear, I shivered.

"Sugar if ya don't want to pee in yur pants than just say it," he said and started tickling me again.

"ah-I lo-love you too Ja-Jasper" I stuttered while gasping for air, I was still giggling when I got flipped yet again. But this time I was now on my back and my lips were attached to my Jasper, the air was thick and hot, no trace of playful childishness, my body felt like a live wire.

Finally, in my love story, I was at home.

* * *

 **Happy Ending. :)**


End file.
